Grips or handles are secured to firearms in order to improve the usability of the firearm. These grips or handles are typically secured to a firearm receiver or stock with a grip screw. Typically, the threaded ends of these elongate screws are anchored to the firearm with a bushing that can be maintained within the firearm receiver or stock. Through repeated use of a firearm, the condition of a conventional bushing can deteriorate and impair the relationship between the bushing and the grip screw and thus the connection between the grip and its firearm.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved bushing for receiving the threaded end of an elongate grip screw extending through a firearm handle or grip to better maintain the connection between the grip and the firearm. It is to the provision of a solution to this and other problems that the present disclosure is primarily directed.